


Not For All the Stars in the Ocean

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bluepulse, M/M, Talking About the Past, khaji is still a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart smiled in that nervous, 'please don’t hit me I love you' way that made Jaime nervous as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For All the Stars in the Ocean

Bart smiled in that nervous, _please don’t hit me I love you_ way that made Jaime nervous as hell.That smile usually meant something not-so-good was about to happen. And not in a mischievous sort of way.

“What?”

“I uh… Well…” Bart bit his lip and looked down at his sneakers, sighing. Jaime raised a brow. They’d been sitting there for nearly an hour on Jaime’s bed after Bart had decidedly rushed over in a fit of, “No, Blue, I _need_ you to hear me out about this. _Please!_ ”

Bart’s pleading had cracked Jaime’s reserve and the Hispanic teen nodded, granting the speedster access to his home and room. Apparently, whatever courage Bart had mustered to tell Jaime whatever he’d _needed_ to was now gone.

“Bart, _cariño_ , are you alright?” Jaime asked, petting Bart’s hair but the redhead didn’t look up at his boyfriend. When Jaime bent forward to try and look at Bart’s downturned face, he saw that nervous smile still on Bart’s face but his bottom lip was being chewed between his teeth and his green eyes looked wet and glassy. ‘ _The Impulse is distressed. Suggested tactics are—_ ‘

“Not now, Khaji,” Jaime said under his breath as he pulled Bart into his chest. They sat there still as could be for a long while, Jaime listening to Bart’s breath hitch here and there as if he were trying _not_ to cry but dammit Jaime could _feel_ the tears soaking through his shirt.

“Ba—“

“You scared me for a long time,” Bart interrupted. Jaime’s mouth snapped shut. “Like… not just in my future but here too. Y’know? I _know_ you weren’t him but the bad dreams and it felt really uncomfortable to be near you at first but then it just dulled to something just shy of awkward and thenwellherewearenow…”

Jaime blinked, listening as suddenly all these words tumbled out of Bart’s mouth – words that Jaime hadn’t expected. Well, it’s not like everything Impulse said was expected but Bart’s _past_ … It was something he avoided with _everyone_ like the plague. It was strictly off-limits. But Bart talked about _everything_. It was almost like his appetite – never-ending.

He talked about growing up in a rat infested, smoke and soot filled wasteland in the iron grip of the Reach, his mom – oh god, Jaime almost started crying when Bart talked about her. He painted a picture of a gentle woman who loved and held herself with such a confidence and would fight tooth and nail to protect him. He was so proud of his mother… And then Bart jumped to another time where there were mentions of “scavenger rights” and being worked like a slave. Inhibitor collars, too. He talked about his friends and people that he had learned to trust with his life. He also talked about enemies and people he had avoided – or tried to – at all costs, people who would easily stab him in the back and pillage his things. He talked about sunsets and sleeping on cold, dirty floors and making drawings in soot with Newt. Bart talked about everything.

But nothing more about his mother.

Eventually, Bart just started babbling quietly about Chicken Whizzies and how sitting on the beach watching the sunset was totally crash _especially_ when it was with Jaime.

“—like stars… ‘scept in the ocean…” And then Jaime picked up on the soft sounds of Bart’s deep, even breath and he tilted his head to look at the boy’s face. Smiling, he wiped Bart’s face gently free of tears and managed to maneuver them to a slightly more comfortable position.

‘ _The Impulse is finally relaxed. Suggested tactic: do not wake the Impulse,_ ’ Khaji assessed in the back of Jaime’s mind.

“Not for all the stars in the ocean,” Jaime said quietly with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt bluepulse bart sharing his past with jaime


End file.
